Blood-C: After Dark
by Kazumi Van Hellsing
Summary: Un año después del incidente en Tokyo Mana quiere encontrar a Saya y a partir de ese deseo las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Advertencias: Spoilers de la película si no has visto no la entenderan y es yuri (chicaxchica)


Blood-C: After dark

Saya x Mana

**Parte 1**

**_Flashback_**

Ya había paso un año desde que la conocí y aun no lograba encontrarla, era como si se hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra y por más que intentaba que intentaba saber más de ella mas se daba cuenta de que no había registro alguno de ella. En ese momento una idea llego a mi mente, aquella tienda, tal vez en aquella tienda encontraría respuestas para saber que había sido de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarla

Llegue hasta donde pude recordar y a partir de ahí fue como si algo me dijera qué camino tomar y sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la tienda, como aquella vez entre, solo para encontrarme de nuevo con ese joven -veo que has venido sola- ahora que lo recuerdo el me dijo la vez anterior que a esta tienda venían todos lo que necesitaban algo de ella -quiero encontrarla- dije sin pensar -todo tiene un precio- el me miro fijamente como si esperara una sorpresa -pagare lo que sea- realmente quería encontrarla -mi mascota te acompañara al lugar a donde todo empezó- yo solo pude mirar a aquel zorro, no entendía como me ayudaría a encontrarla y de pronto recordé lo que Saya conocía a ese pequeño animal y la nada otra cosa mi mente -¿qué hay del precio?- realmente el precio era algo confuso para mí pero estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que sea -yo saber cuándo cobrarlo- el me volvió a sonreír y yo solo hice una reverencia y luego me retire del lugar en compañía de aquel zorro que llevaba entre mis brazos

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a casa, no sabía que tan largo seria el viaje que haría, necesitaba dejar unas notas en caso de que los demás vinieran a buscarme. En cuanto llegue a casa de al pequeño en el piso y me apresure a escribir las notas y las deje pegadas en la nevera para que las vieran fácilmente y luego me dirigí a mi habitación, tome una mochila y metí unas cuantas mudas de ropa y otro par de cosas que podría llegar a necesitar y una vez todo estaba listo y acomodado me dirigí al salón y abrí la puerta -bien muéstrame el camino-

Aquel zorro la miro fijamente y empezó a andar y yo solo lo seguía para ver donde me llevaba y el primer lugar a donde fuimos fue a la estación de tren y tome el que él quería. No sabía cuál sería la estación pero supongo que mi acompañante me lo haría saber, me senté cerca una ventana como aquella vez y él se subió a mi regazo

Cuando el tren se detuvo éramos los únicos en el, nos bajamos en la estación y caminamos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pueblo, un pueblo fantasma no había absolutamente ni un alma, no se escuchaba sonido alguno era un poco terrorífico y mientras más nos adentrábamos más miedo me daba, parecía como si una masacre hubiera ocurrido en el lugar, las calles estaban rotas y las casas estaban destrozadas y estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me percate de que el zorro estaba inquieto hasta que me mordió

Volví a dejar al zorro de nuevo en el piso y de nuevo lo empecé a seguir por aquel pueblo y con cada paso que daba me preguntaba qué había ocurrido en ese lugar. Camine y camine hasta que sin darme cuenta de que me había alejado del camino principal a lo lejos pude ver una cafetería y a un lado había una gran escalinata que llevaba a la entrada de un templo, el zorro se detuvo y me miro era como si dijera que me apurara y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, camine lo más rápido que pude y empecé a subir hacia el templo

¿Qué haría Saya en un templo?, ahora que lo pienso tal vez este era el lugar donde se llevaron a cabo los experimentos, según lo que había dicho el señor Mogari aquella vez, tal vez por eso Saya había regresado aquí, tal vez ella estaba buscando respuesta. Aquel zorro me espero en la cima y una estuve arriba volvió a correr por todo el lugar hasta llegar a un viejo almacén, el se detuvo justo en la entrada y me miro fijamente como diciéndome que entrara y eso fue exactamente lo que hice

Con cuidado abría las puertas y entre, no sé si ella me haya escuchado -¿Qué haces aquí?- en definitiva me escucho. Mire a los lados y me percate de que los estantes del lugar estaban en su mayoría vacios y varios libros estaban el piso, con cuidado camine hasta donde se encontraba Saya y luego me senté a su lado -quería saber que había sido de ti- ella apenas si me había mirado -estoy bien y tu no deberías estar aquí- ¿Por qué no podía dejar esa frialdad? -desapareciste si dejar algún rastro, me preocupe- en serio me preocupo aunque sabía que ella estaría bien -estar conmigo es peligro- ¿será por eso su frialdad? -pensé que todo había terminado- realmente lo pensé -ni yo sé si esto ha terminado, tengo que encontrar respuestas- podía ver su angustia-te ayudare a encontrarlas- no sabía el por qué estaba haciendo todo esto pero realmente estaba dispuesta a ayudarla -no es buena idea- tenía la impresión de que me ocultaba algo -¿Por qué?- le pregunte, no estaba entendiendo nada y la expresión en su rostro me preocupaba -yo mate a tu padre, tu padre era aquel furukimono que te ataco en el tren yo lo mate-

Aquellas palabras me dejaron helada pero de cierta manera el ya no era mi padre y ella solo hacia su deber -él se convirtió en un monstro en ese momento hiciste lo que creías correcto, no sabías que había sido humano o quien era -era tu padre- podía ver el dolor en su mirada -yo sabía que se había ido hace tiempo- lo que dije era cierto aunque me dolía recordar aquella ocasión -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- parecía que me hubiera preguntado para distraer mi mente -fui a la tienda- ella me miro sorprendida -sabes que tendrás que pagar el precio- ¿Por qué todos tenían que recordármelo?-lo sé aunque no sea cual sea precio- le contesto con una sonrisa

Luego de mis palabras no se dijo mas, el silencio era demasiado y al parecer también estaba empezando a oscurecer, ella se levanto con su espada en la mano y luego me tendió la otra para que me levantara y a partir de ahí no la solté, no sé el por qué no lo hice y Saya solo me miro, parecía no importarle -¿Qué era este lugar?- pregunte de pronto -era un templo, aquí vivía con mi padre- era como si no tuviera sentimientos -tu padre- pregunte por curiosidad -no era mi padre pero me trato como si lo fuera- por primera vez desde que la conocí había mostrado un sentimiento en su rostro que no era angustia o preocupación, en ella había cierto dolor -ya veo- eso fue lo que me limite a contestar y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente

Seguimos caminando por el lugar y llegamos a la residencia de aquel templo y me guio a la habitación y ahí soltó mi mano -pasa aquí la noche y no salgas- otra vez tenía esa mirada seria -¿a dónde iras?- tenía que preguntar -veré si hay furukimonos en la ciudad- por qué no pensé eso -déjame ir contigo ya he visto lo que haces- pedí -no me arriesgare te quedas aquí- ella estaba actuando como aquella vez

No pude decir nada mas, ella salió de la habitación dejándome sola en aquel lugar, me sentía algo incomoda, en ese momento decidí aprovechar mi tiempo libre para empezar a buscar algo referente al pasado de Saya. Saque mi laptop y la conecte a la red y de inmediato ingrese el nombre de Saya y obtuve resultados algo extraños, la mayoría tenía que ver con el gobierno americano y la aparición de unos monstros en una de sus bases militares en Japón y según los informes era una chica la que los combatía y otra de las cosas que les pareció rara era una foto antigua como de principios del siglo XVII, la chica de la foto era idéntica a Saya solo que con ropa de la época

Seguí y seguí buscando y cada cosa que encontraba era mejor que la otra me entusiasme tanto en mi búsqueda que no me di cuenta de que me quede dormida hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente en el sofá cubierta con una manta y tenía a el pequeño zorro entre mis brazo, con cuidado me incorpore y de pronto me di cuenta de que no podía ver bien, luego escuche unos pasos y sentí como Saya dejaba algo entre mis manos -buenos días- de inmediato me puse los lentes y me percate de que mi laptop estaba en la barra de la cocina -buenos días, leíste la información- era algo bastante obvio pero tenía que preguntar -si gracias- esas palabras me calmaron un poco -no hay de que- realmente no había nada que agradecer, no -¿quieres café?- yo asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa -deberías regresar a Tokio- en ese momento me entrego la tasa, sin siquiera verme, otra vez no me quería con ella y no entendía el por qué -no me iré sin ti- no lo haría así me dijera mil razones -estar conmigo es peligroso soy una especie de vampiro u otra cosa necesito sangre y soy un imán para los problemas atraigo a los furukimono- sabia eso, lo había visto de primera mano y no me importaba -no me iré sin ti, encontraremos una solución- no estaba dispuesta a perderle la pista otra vez -no dejaras de insistir en eso-

En ese momento moví de lado a lado en negativa sin mirarla y de pronto la escuche suspirar por frustración -saldremos en una hora mejor alístate- En ese momento mi rostro se ilumino le había ganado esta vez y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad así que de inmediato termine mi café y luego me fui a cambiar no la haría esperar y una vez estuve lista solo nos quedo partir de regreso a la ciudad

**_Fin de flashback_**

Ya ha pasado un par de meses desde aquel día y ahora se encuentra viviendo conmigo y Hiro en mi departamento y con la identidad que ya tenía Hiro y yo nos las ingeniamos para que Saya tuviera documentos legales que acreditaban su existencia y que tenía una severa anemia que necesitaba tratamiento para así obtener la sangre que ella pudiera necesitar. Si sabíamos que era arriesgado pero no era nada comparado a lo que Saya había arriesgado

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta historia es mi Yuri por decirlo de alguna manera y es algo corto como de cinco o seis**** capítulos y contiene algunas cosas de las otras series de la franquicia****. publicare a medida que tenga los capítulos lo cual me tomara tiempo por que estoy en la universidad**

**hasta la próxima **


End file.
